


The Warden

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Angst, People seem to forget that Minion is also The Warden's son, also pain, and that minion isn't a rock all the time, because im horrible, connected to Game Over, megamind fakes his death instead au, so uhhh, this is making sure people fucking REMEMBER THAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Anonymous Asked: what do you think The Warden's reaction to Megamind’s ““death”” was like?





	The Warden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Game Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782242) by [IRegretNothingAndEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything). 

Minion was in his office. Minion never came back to the prison unless one of Blue’s schemes went really badly, and Warden didn’t quite know why he was here. He hadn’t heard of one of Blue’s schemes recently. 

Minion turned when the door opened. He smiled, though Warden knew his boy well enough to know it was fake. “Uncle Red let me in.” He murmured, turning back to the photo in his hand. Warden leaned a bit to look at which it was, tilting his head a bit, seeing one of Blue when he was younger, curled up in a hospital bed, but grinning, clinging onto Minion’s little ball with everything he had. Warden remembered it fondly, near the end of the two years where Blue was bedridden 99% of the time, when he was finally on the mend properly. 

“Why’re you here, kiddo. You don’t show up all that often.” Warden asked softly, moving over. His kid wasn’t okay, he could see that much, and he didn’t want to know what Blue had gotten himself into this time. That was the only time Minion came back 

“Maybe I should have visited more.” He murmured. “We both should have...” Minion sighed, carefully setting the picture down, his hands steady, though Warden was sure if his body were organic, they would be shaking. 

“Kid...” Warden shifted, leaning forwards to take his hand, and that’s all it took. Minion whimpered, sinking in his tank a bit, making a sound like one would if they were crying, but couldn’t quite manage it. Warden made a soft noise of alarm, tugging him close. Minion came far too easily. 

“Sir... Sir didn’t.... he didn’t make it this time...” Minion’s voice was shaking as he spoke, and Warden felt the bottom of his stomach drop. 

“Blue...” 

Minion shook his head, making the softest keening noise, and Warden tugged him close, forcing himself to be strong for his son for now, keeping it together.

“I need to tell the uncles...” Minion murmured after a moment, and Warden shook his head. 

“I’ll tell them. You... You need to take care of yourself.” Minion didn’t fight it, which raised far too many red flags in his head. 

“I’ll... get back to Miss Ritchi’s then...” He muttered, standing again carefully, hugging him again when he stood. Warden clung to him a moment, before drawing away, slipping a bit to press his forehead against the tank, something he barely remembered from when Blue was younger. Minion whimpered again, pressing himself against the other side of the glass. 

They stood silent a moment, before Warden led him back out of his office, moving over to sit at his desk, lifting the picture again, staring at his son’s beaming face, before beginning to cry, quiet at first, but then leaning his head on the desk and sobbing. 

No father should have to outlive his son, and yet... here he was. Stuck without him, without having ever fixed their relationship, without seeing him smile like that again, without getting to hug him one last time, without seeing his kid with thick bulletproof glass between them. 

Warden Parker sat at his desk and cried, shoulders shaking, tears streaking down his face as he gasped for air, hiccuping on his sobs. 

He let himself have those moments of weakness, before sniffling, sitting up and wiping his face off, setting his desk back in order and standing, going towards the door. He had promised Minion he would tell the uncles, after all.


End file.
